


Fireballs

by CaptainIronAvenger1996



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Candy, Drabble, M/M, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainIronAvenger1996/pseuds/CaptainIronAvenger1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock goes to see the CMO for something and ends up trying his first fireball candy. He is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireballs

*chirp*

“What?” McCoy bit out irritably from where he was crouched over reports. 

The door opened and Spock stepped through with a PADD in his hand and handed it over to the doctor. “Doctor, the Captain told me to deliver this to you.” 

McCoy took the PADD without looking and threw it over his shoulder letting it smash against the wall. “Kindly tell our captain to fuck off Spock.” 

Spock merely raised an eyebrow at the grouchy doctor. “Would I be correct in assuming you and the Captain are….on bad terms?”  
Bones looked up and for the first time Spock noticed the bulge in one cheek. Without thinking Spock reached forward and grabbed Leonard’s chin, turning his head to get a look at his cheek. “Doctor, what is wrong with your cheek?”

Leonard chuckled a bit before opening his mouth and showing Spock the little red candy in his mouth. “Nothin’ Spock, just eatin’ candy.”

“Candy?”

McCoy pulled his face away and gave Spock an incredulous look. “Yeah, candy. Sweets. You know, the stuff human kids munch on all the time? That sugary shit that Jim constantly nibbles on?” 

Spock folded his hands behind his back before answering the doctor. “I have heard of such a thing, but I have never experienced them myself.”

“Well that just won’t do.” McCoy got up and went to his supply closet. Standing on his tip-toes McCoy shoved a couple boxes aside and pulled out a clear glass jar that was filled about half way with little red candy balls. He took 2 out and put the jar back in the closet covering it and tossing one of the small candies at Spock who catches it with ease in one hand. The Vulcan examined the candy in his hand and looked back to the doctor who just gave him an encouraging nod. 

Hesitantly Spock lifted the candy to his mouth and let the red orb pass through his lips. Immediately Spock let out a little choking noise and a hand shot up to his mouth. McCoy watched in fascination as a light shade of green dusted Spock’s cheeks and ear tips. 

“Spock….are ya gonna make it?” 

If McCoy had known how the Vulcan would react to the candies he wouldn’t have offered but he had figured Spock could handle it. Spock cleared his throat and slowly let his hand came back down to join his other behind his now straight back. 

“You lied to me Doctor McCoy.”

Leonard furrowed his brows, “What in heaven’s name are ya talkin’ about Spock?”

Spock’s voice was tight, a bit raspy, “You said these were called ‘sweets’. This is far from sweet doctor.”

McCoy let out a hoot of laughter before shaking his head at the First Officer, “Yeah, they are candies but not all candies are sweet.” He gestured to the red ball I his own hand, “But I think you’ve figured that one out for yourself.”

“Indeed.” An eyebrow lift. 

“Well,” McCoy shrugged, “These are called Fireballs. Best damn candy out there.”

“Fireballs?”

McCoy nodded. Spock just glared.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little Tumblr drabble I did. 
> 
> You can always come talk to me at http://cmoenterprise.tumblr.com/
> 
> It would be awesome if ya'll could send me prompts and stuff. I would love it, really!!


End file.
